Linimasa Otoriter
by INDONESIAN KARA
Summary: Tolong, Adelya ingin menyerah saja pada keadaan. (AU, based on author's real life) #nulisrandom2017 [4]


Adelya tersenyum getir. Prestasinya anjlok lagi. Sudah cukup diomeli oleh para guru pemampu eksakta tentang nilainya yang nyaris tidak cukup untuk naik kelas itu.

Semua nyaris diremedial. Matematika, Fisika, Kimia, Bahasa Inggris, dan semua pelajaran terkait hitungan.

Bahkan nilai-nilai yang terbubuh nista dengan tinta merah di atas lembar jawab pelajaran yang telah dicantumkan di atas bisa digunakan untuk bernyanyi.

 _Bernyanyi?_

Ya! Bernyanyi!

.

Fisika, dia mendapat **_sol_** , ditambah empat angka.

Kimia, tercetak skor **_fa_** , selayaknya tahun kemerdekaan sebuah negara bernama Indonesia.

Matematika, Adelya hanya bisa menorehkan nilai **_la_** , dengan tambahan dua skor. Khusus untuk pelajaran satu ini, satu kelas **wajib** mengikuti **remedial**.

Bahasa Inggris sama nasibnya; _satu kelas wajib mengikuti remedial_ ; berapapun angka yang mereka dapat.

Sedikit informasi untuk **Bahasa Inggris** , guru pemampunya baru saja ganti. Menggantikan sang guru yang murah senyum dan pemaaf tingkat _terlalu baik_ , dengan sifat yang begitu bertolak belakang.

Kelebihan satu huruf saja disalahkan! _Oh, my_! Seperti tidak ada ampun bagi para siswa!

Menyedihkan...

Dan dengan ini, pasti ponsel dan aneka ragam perangkat elektronik milik Adelya akan disita secara semena-mena _lan sakpenake dhewe_ oleh kedua orang tuanya yang otoriter.

Otoriter?

Tunggu, memangnya ini zaman apa?

Sekarang manusia melewati zaman apa?

 _'Ini adalah zaman yang digandrungi oleh aneka ragam kegilaan otoriter yang gila!'_

* * *

 **~oOo~**

 **Adit Sopo Jarwo (c) _MD Entertainmen_**. Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun atas pembuatan karya.

•

 **\- LINIMASA OTORITER -**

 **[ Part I ]**

•

 **Rated:** T - M (R-13 _up to_ R-16). **Genre:** Angst, Education, Family, Friendship. **Language:** INDONESIAN. **Notes:** AU, OC, otoriterity, diketik saat sedang naik pitam, _based on author's real life._

•

 **Main Character:**

Adit's Little Sister - _ADELYA_

•

 **-Indonesia, 11 Juni 2017-**

 **~*oOo*~**

* * *

"Nilai kok cuma empat lima enam..." gumam ayahnya, terkekeh pelan, seakan mengejek Adel yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Adel memutar mata. Kalau bukan karena laporan hasil belajar itu harus ditandatangani oleh orang tua (atau wali murid), pasti sudah dibakarnya benda laknat beserta sang guru pembubuh nilai di rapornya.

"Soalnya susah-susah lah..." Mencoba untuk tidak marah, Adelya 'menyenandungkan' sedikit nada bicaranya. Sepolos mungkin menutupi emosi.

Ayahnya terkekeh lagi, entah apa maksudnya...

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

Dijauhi lagi...

Didiamkan lagi...

Tidak diacuhkan lagi...

"Beginikah sifat orang Indonesia zaman sekarang?" Adelya menabrakkan buku-buku jarinya ke dinding.

Tidak peduli lagi dengan rasa sakit, karena rasa marah akan 'memompa' dan 'memacu' hormon adrenalin yang akan mengalahkan rasa sakit sehingga tidak (terlalu) terasa.

Berjarak dua baris bangku dan tiga 'jalur' darinya, teman-teman yang tidak dia harapkan berkumpul. Tertawa-tawa, bersenang-senang bersama. Tidak ada yang sedih.

Sedangkan dirinya? Sendiri. Bahkan duduk saja lebih sering sendiri dan bersama anak laki-laki —itupun jika _kepepet_.

Nyaris tidak ada. Hanya ada beberapa —mungkin sekitar tiga orang. Itupun salah satunya sangat _childish_.

 _'Apa ini efek kelas unggulan, ya?'_

Sudahlah, Adelya malas memikirkan tentang kelasnya yang digadang-gadang sebagai kelas unggulan (padahal **tidak** meyakinkan) itu.

"Aku menyesal masuk ke kelas ini, bersama puluhan manusia aneh ini..." Dibiarkannya dagu bertemu dengan meja, menciptakan suara keras sesaat.

Ingin rasanya Adelya menangis keras-keras, membiarkan seluruh emosinya tumpah ruah, sembari melontarkan puluhan kata-kata kasar yang sudah lama ingin ia keluarkan.

Emosi yang terpendam jauh di dalam lubuk hati.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Namun nyatanya idak.

Selama masih bisa ditahan, Adelya memilih untuk bertahan. Bertahan pada (sulit dan kejamnya) keadaan, yang lambat laun akan berubah bersama waktu yang terus berjalan.

Tapi, seberapa lama dia bisa bertahan?

Pernah terpikirkan dalam benak Adelya untuk menyayat nadi di pergelangan tangannya, dan membiarkan darah (yang tidak Adelya ketahui golongannya) itu meluber membasahi lantai.

Atau mungkin menyambung kain-kain, lalu menggantungkannya pada kayu langit-langit penyangga atap, lalu menggantungkan diri disana.

 _'Dosanya lebih besar dari membunuh, kah?'_

Lagi, Adelya lebih memilih untuk bertahan.

Biarkan keadaan mencambukknya kejam berulang kali, dan akan menjadi saksi, seberapa kuat dia melalui keadaan.

"Hidup ini kejam..."

Terserah. Tidak bisa lagi dia menyembunyikan sisi lemahnya.

 ** _end._**

* * *

 **A/N:** _Based on author's real story._ Saya mendoakan, siapapun yang mengata-ngatakan kata-kata buruk kepada saya setelah membaca fanfiksi ini, 'dia' tidak mengalami jalan hidup yang sama seperti saya.

Ada review? Saya akan senang ketika ada yang memberikan umpan balik kepada saya melalui fanfiksi saya ini.

.

 _Have a nice day..._

 ** _Salam Indonesia,_**

 **—LARNETTA - KARASYA.**


End file.
